Rachel Maddow/Ms. Information
Maddow's Ms. Information segment, where he (she?) documents "holy mackerel" news stories she (he?) believes other medias are not reporting on. =2008= September September 8, 2008 * repeal post-9/11 building codes * McCain panders his views about Fannie and Freddie * Palin ignorant about Fannie and Freddie * Dems won't take up SCHIP September 9, 2008 * the U.S. has done little to reduce the threats of terrorism * North Korean dictator, Kim Jong Il did not attend nation-wide celebration * Ted Stevens has received more gifts than was previously reported September 10, 2008 * OPEC oil ministers cut oil production * Interior Dept. sex and drugs scandal September 15, 2008 * Texas is not getting emergency supplies after Hurricane Ike * Google may go offshore with water-based data centers September 16, 2008 * Pakistani troops have been ordered to shoot on U.S. troops if they cross a border * The (GOP) White House is fighting 17 U.S. Gulf War P.O.W.s whose lawsuit against Iraq for torture and kidnapping was allowed by the House (HR 5167) September 17, 2008 * Zimbabwe's inflation is the highest in the world at 11 million percent. Their treasury replaced the 10 trillion dollar bank note with a one thousand dollar note, which can only buy a loaf of bread. * McCain picked up 6% of the GOP base from his VP pick, Palin. He hasn't picked up a significant amount from independents. September 18, 2008 * Houston is still suffering from the effects of Hurricane Ike * new I-35 bridge has been rebuilt early and under budget September 19, 2008 * 2 highest ranking officials in the Interior Department will not be charged by the Justice Department for any involvement in the Oily, Sexy Royalty Scandal * Obama did an interview with an Elko, Nevada television station and had to fight off flies September 22, 2008 * truck bomb that destroyed the Mariott Hotel in Islamabad contained an excellerant, aluminum powder * a caravan transporting the Afghanistan's ambassador to Pakistan was ambushed * Georgia is set to execute a man, Troy Davis, 7 of 9 witnesses recanted their testimony * Millions in Texas are still without power and there is a gas shortage in South September 23, 2008 * new non-explosive fertilizer has been developed * Troy Davis' execution was given a temporary stay * GOP candidate in Florida apologizes for golfing with Jack Abramoff September 24, 2008 * The Bush Administration is refusing to declassify a "grim" Afghanistan NIE report until after the election * Louisiana state representative John LaBruzzo (R-Metairie) suggested that poor women should be paid to accept sterilization in order to fight poverty * McCain voted against legislation that paved the way for Blackberry September 25, 2008 * Dino Rossi, a candidate running in Washington avoids the word "Republican", using instead "GOP Party" next to his name on the ballot September 29, 2008 * U.S. warships surround ship hijacked by Somali pirates * Special prosecutor to investigate 2006 firings of 9 U.S. Attorneys * No opposition politician wins a seat in the recent Belarus election September 30, 2008 * Ex-CIA exec Dusty Foggo pleads guilty in corruption case * Afghan President seeks Saudi help for peace negotiations with Taliban October October 01, 2008 * while trying to show he understands the troubles regular Americans are feeling during this financial crisis, his 13-bedroom Arizona mansion is up for sale * Pentagon has ordered more troops to be deployed Iraq in 2009 October 3, 2008 * Pat Robertson predicts war, nuclear strikes on U.S. cities * Governor Palin names Civil War general as commander in Afghanistan, when lyhing about what he said regarding the use of U.S. troops there October 6, 2008 * Four million new voters registered in past year, majority are Democratic * New U.S. Army doctrine: nation building more important than conventional war ** releasing an updated "Army Stability Operations Manual" * cities running short of road salt before winter even begins October 8, 2008 * two men climbed New York Times building, only one charged with crime * New intelligence report warns of potential violence in Iraq October 9, 2008 * NSA listening to American's calls, saving phone sex audio clips, sharing them * Cook County, Illinois sheriff Tom Dart stops enforcing evictions, risks violating court orders October 13, 2008 * Taliban fighters attack Afghan provincial capital, 62 dead * Wolfowitrz-led group says U.S. should increase nuclear arsenal ** international Security Advisor Board October 14, 2008 * Lawyers criticize "incompetent" translators at Gitmo * UN deadline approaches for American forces to remain in Iraq, U.S. seeks "Plan B" October 17, 2008 * McCain said he would not make any signing statements; President Bush authorized two more * Iran attempted to break a Guinness World Record for longest sandwich October 20, 2008 * 2,000 days since Bush's "Mission Accomplished" speech ** local Iraqi politicians refuse to sign an agreement that would allow U.S. troops to stay October 21, 2008 * Bachmann got Tinklenberged! * Palin is unaware of the Constitutionally-defined duties of the vice president ** claiming that the VP is "in charge of the Senate" October 22, 2008 * Feds bust "Mongols" motorcycle gang, targeting their trademarked logo * Markets continue to plunge, layoffs keep growing * stock for McDonald's and Tupperware rose October 23, 2008 * 98% of eligible voters in Michigan registered to vote * Florida GOP blamed for long early voting lines * Pakistani government arming tribal militias with AK-47s October 24, 2008 * Bachmann releases new non-apology commercial, hoping to overcome getting Tinklenberged * a second portrait of Donald Rumsfeld has been commissioned, costing $46,790 October 27, 2008 * Intel community fears terrorists' use of twitter and new mobile technology * U.S. Forces strike inside Syria, kill top Al Qaeda target October 28, 2008 * employees at a call center walked off the job for a day when asked to read an anti-Obama script that claimed Obama was against protecting children from danger * robocalls for CA first district Zane Starkewolf GOP candidate was performed by a young female staffer mimicking a phone sex line October 29, 2008 * Bush Doctrine's expanded definition of "self-defense" ** strikes in sovereign nations without consent * Florida governor Charlie Crist extends early voting hours, citing long lines as the reason October 30, 2008 * Ashley B Todd is now out of jail ** will receive mental health treatment * slow Pakistan government response to quake could add tension ** hard-line Islamic groups, at least one on the U.S. terrorism list is among the groups providing assistance * heavy metal has returned to Iraq ** Brutal Impact ** Dog-faced Corpse October 31, 2008 * Tempelhof, the Berlin airport, site of 1948-1949 airlift landings closes * Bush Administration's last minute push for deregulation, x90 November November 3, 2008 * U.S. auto sales dropped to the lowest level in 25 years * Evergreen Defense & Security Services offers to do security work in all Oregon polling places, despite the state being the only state that is vote by mail. November 5, 2008 * History made: convicted felon Alaska Senator Stevens leading vote * Nate Silver of FiveThirtyEight.com, Pew and the Rasmussen poll predictions were closest to the actual win percentage nationally and TIME magazine's Mark Halperin guessed the electoral college exactly * From a limited list of issues, Rachel offers Americans the chance to choose a to-do list for an Obama Administration http://www.msnbc.msn.com/id/27562795 November 6, 2008 * Bhutan crowns world's youngest monarch to lead young democracy * Federal Reserve hired failed bank "risk expert" to advice on banks * to-do list suggestions for Obama Administration http://www.msnbc.msn.com/id/27562795 November 7, 2008 * The government of the Netherlands has commissioned the world's largest boat to be built. The shipping magnate who won the contract wants to name the boat after his father and former member of the Nazi Waffen SS http://news.scotsman.com/world/Outcry-in-Netherlands-over-Nazi.4674302.jp * to-do list suggestions for Obama Administration http://www.msnbc.msn.com/id/27562795 November 10, 2008 * protest against Prop Hate gains momentum across the nation * Marilyn Musgrave has not conceded to the winner of the election for her former Congressional seat, Betsy Markey November 11, 2008 * BBC uncovers mystery of lost nuke under ice in Greenland 40 years ago * TV actor to have sculpture on display at Le Louvre November 12, 2008 * Corrections ** Lieberman always said he would run as an independent if he lost the primary to Ned Lamont ** mispronounced the name of the U.S. military base, Thule * Saudi Arabia presided over UN religious tolerance conference, where ** King Abdullah will sit in the same dining room with Israeli president, Shimon Pereshttp://www.iht.com/articles/ap/2008/11/05/news/ML-Israel-Saudi.php November 13, 2008 * violence continues in Middle East **US Convoy attacked in Afghanistan killing 1 US Soldier, 18 civilians ** Suicide bomb attack Afghanistan government ** Iranian diplomat kidnapped ** US aid worker Stephen Vance assassinated in Pakistan * After Obama's election, Iranians may not want to negotiate without preconditions November 14, 2008 * FCC Chair Martin spent government money to promote the analog-digital change * Senators call for Lieberman to lose chairmanship November 18, 2008 * Suburban Chicago car dealer buy one car, get the 2nd one for $1 * US adds 7 countries to visa waiver program to ease travel restrictions November 19, 2008 * Indian Navy fights Somali pirates, destroys "Mother Ship" * Golfer's honesty costs him full-time spot on 2009 PGA Tour November 20, 2008 * Experts say Iran has enough nuclear materials to make one atom bomb * Beau Biden departs for Iraq with the JAG corps, will not seek his father's Senate seat November 21, 2008 * Fred Thompson drops bid for RNC, plans return to acting * Bob Jones University issues apology for past racist policies * New map reveals old meanings of names on atlas November 24, 2008 * some 2008 elections still not decided: ** GA GOP fails to sign absentee ballot requests, thousands invalid ** FiveThirtyEight.com predicts win for Franken by 27 votes * Colorado Farm offers harvest leftovers for free (gleaning), draws 40,000 * FSU football player Myron Rolle wins Rhodes scholarship, returns to game November 25, 2008 * President Hamid Karzai calls for a timeline for ending the war against Taliban in Afghanistan * Turkeys sent to Washington, D.C. for pardon are pampered, others become sandwich meat November 26, 2008 * Iraq Parliament to vote on U.S. forces agreement on Thanksgiving ** the Bush Administration is not releasing an English-translation of the deal, prior to its passage * Man arrested after trying to sell Hitler's stolen gold bookmark December December 1, 2008 * Bush awarded P.E.A.C.E. Medal by Rick Warren; Obama urges domestic AIDS relief at forum * AIDS activists upset with possible Obama "Drug Czar" pick December 2, 2008 * months after Hurricane Ike, 30 miles of trash still rots along Texas coast * outburst in Iraqi courtroom as Saddam's Baathist leaders sentenced to death December 3, 2008 * one of the top suggestions on Maddow's online to-do list for Obama: fix college football ** Representative Neil Abercrombie (D-HA) claims a restraint of trade violating the Sherman Anti-trust Act * atheists sue Kentucky Homeland Security office to take God out of law December 4, 2008 * retired military officers speak out; meet with Obama regarding interrogation * new poll on Prop Hate vote influenced by religion and education December 5, 2008 * senators John McCain, Lindsey Graham and Joe Lieberman visit Bhutan and its new king * Obama officials reading comments on change.gov December 8, 2008 * Louisiana voters oust scandal-plagued Representative William Jefferson to the first Vietnamese-American to hold any seat in U.S. Congress, Joseph Cao * one member of the Sudanese government is not looking forward to the Obama administration, saying: :"...we will miss the judgments of George W. Bush." December 9, 2008 * Bank of America offers loan to help resolve worker sit-in protest December 10, 2008 * investors buy U.S Treasury Bills at zero percent rate of return on four-week bills ** secondary market of trades of three-month T-Bills went for -.01% * Atomic clocks will need to add one second at exactly 6:59:60 p.m. December 31, 2008 ** 1/3 of all atomic clocks are kept at the Naval Observatory (home of the Vice President) December 11, 2008 * Chicago workers end protest after getting severance pay and benefits ** Bank of America and JP Morgan-Chase banks will provide enough money for 8 weeks pay, healthy benefits and vacation benefits * Vladimir Putin names previously unnamed mountain at the border of Russia and Georgia (near the South Ossetia region) "The Peak of Russian Counterintelligence Agents" (this is obviously the American translation December 12, 2008 * GOP plans to sign nuclear pact with United Arab Emirates * North Korea releases new pictures of Kim Jong Il at farms December 15, 2008 * TARP loophole by Bush Administration limits Executive pay oversight * Obama family will begin a train trip January 17th to the inaugural December 16, 2008 * American kidnap negotiator kidnapped in Mexico after kidnap Seminar * Obama names basketball buddy as Education Secretary December 17, 2008 * Goldman Sachs makes $2.3B, yet only pays 1% in taxes * Greek protesters take over TV broadcast and The Acropolis December 18, 2008 * thousand os residents in NH still without power * crews in Iowa town use garlic salt to melt snow from roads December 19, 2008 * participants in annual sailing race attempt to help fellow competitor; Australian Navy has to rescue him * NASA puts retiring space shuttles on sale for $42 million including shipping * Alaska governor Sarah Palin declines pay raise from commission she appointed December 22, 2008 * Saddleback Church has Orwelled its webtube of all language stating their policy of excluding gays as members * former professional baseball pitcher Dock Ellis died, claimed to have thrown a no-hitter while on LSD December 23, 2008 * UPDATE: Professor Laura Tyson is on the Morgan Stanley board of directors ** Tyson was a guest on Maddow's show to discuss the TARP bailout application * Karl Marx's "Das Kapital" is turned into a Manga comic, finds fans in Japan December 29, 2008 * OSHA did 86% less work during Bush Administration ** director Edwin Foulke was also reportedly caught napping several times while on the jobhttp://www.washingtonpost.com/wp-dyn/content/article/2008/12/28/AR2008122802124.html?hpid=topnews * nearly 400,000 people running to be next RNC chairperson December 30, 2008 * other Presidents have changed their minds about a pardon too ** PardonPower.com * Library of Congress has archived adds 25 films to National Registryhttp://www.loc.gov/today/pr/2008/08-237.html =2009= January January 5, 2009 * President-elect Obama and his family are living in the Hay-Adams Hotel until January 15, where they will move into Blair House, the official guest house for the United States' President * RNC candidates running for chair debate ** blame Bush for problems ** the event is sponsored by Americans for Tax Reform January 6, 2009 * Russia cuts natural gas supply to Europe through Ukraine * digital TV coupon program runs out of money; now there's a waiting list for converter boxes * Obama family living in hotel until January 15 due to a booking at the Blair House for former Australia PM John Howard January 7, 2009 * Senator Harry Reid believes that because he was a war hero Ted Stevens shouldn't go to jail * Dirk Kempthorne, Interior Secretary, gives speech on ethics, despite his agency's scandals ** Interior Department spokesperson did not contest the Washington Post's report, but corrected the claim that the new towels will be monogrammed; they will not be January 8, 2009 * Illinois house panel votes to impeach Governor Blagojevich * DoJ releases tally of assets seized by the feds ** items to be kept for personal use: *** $120,000 of jewelry *** $134 of porn January 9, 2009 * Obama slipping on campaign pledge to not hire lobbyists ** by hiring William Lynn * Somali pirates release ship they hijacked two months ago January 12, 2009 * first Senate vote by new Congress is on a bill to help protect wilderness ** all the bills were supported popularly, but blocked by Oklahoma Senator tom Coburn, and was called a "Tomnibus" bill in his (dis)honor ** the vote was held on a Sunday (January 11, 2009) * Senator Sanders objects to text next to Bush's officials portrait in the Smithsonian Museum January 13, 2009 * DoJ Inspector General releases report concluding Bradley Schlozman broke law and lied to Congress * Former lawyer for U.S Marshals, Joseph Band, used deputies for sports trips ** Band worked as a statistician for FOX Sports ** at the Justice Department Band was assigned to work on the "ethics team" at the U.S. Marshals service January 14, 2009 * Illinois Governor Blagojevich swears in state Senate that will try him * FSU football star Myron Rolle chose Oxford over NFL after winning Rhodes Scholarship * Republic Windows and Doors employees may return to work after winning severance pay ** Serious Materials, a California company, bought Republic and is working to get the company (and the employees) up and running again January 16, 2009 * Israel allows 10 reporters access to devastated Gaza site * Governor Blagojevich will not go to Washington, D.C. for Obama's inauguration * Hawaii is first state to make transition to digital TV ** analog towers would soon be the nesting sites for the dark-rumped bird January 19, 2009 * HBO fails to broadcast gay Bishop's inauguration prayer * African Iraqis inspired by Obama's election will run for office ** eight men make up the Free Iraqi Movement January 21, 2009 * Obama sworn in for the second time at the White House ** Supreme Court Chief Justice John Roberts officiated again and in his robe * Thousands of inaugural ticket holders denied, spent cold day frustrated * Virginia businessman's inauguration gift for the disadvantaged called the People's Inaugural Ball January 22, 2009 * Muammar Qaddafi unveils plan for peace between Israel and Palestine ** in one single democratic state called "Isratine" * Former Interior Secretary Dirk Kempthorne provides more humor at departure ** during a farewell ceremony/meeting featuring a slide show of over 600 images of the former Secretary in various locations January 23, 2009 * U.S. drone strikes inside Pakistan kills at least 14, including 5 militants * Obama faces hurdle on new ethics rule with Pentagon pick, William Lynn ** Obama issues ethics waiver to Deputy Defense Secretary * Texas high school girls basketball team loses game 100-0 ** winners ask to forfeit January 26, 2009 * House Judiciary Chairman subpoenas Karl Rove, again * Bernard Madoff's Palm Beach, Florida mansion a target for pranksters January 28, 2009 * U.S. Postal service seeks to stamp out six-day delivery * culinary "Olympics" held in France, two-day marathon of cooking ** Norwegian chef wins top prize January 29, 2009 * Army Judge denies Obama request to suspend Guantanamo hearings * Blair confirmed as Director of National Intelligence; McConnell quit early January 30, 2009 * Feds charge that jailed CIA mole kept spying for Russia, via son * Martin Delaney, advocate for HIV/AIDS patients, dies February February 2, 2009 * Gunmen kidnap top American UN official in Pakistan * Former Klansman David Duke calls new RNC chairman "black racist" * Awkward moments at Secretary of State Clinton's swearing-in ceremony ** Biden fumbles slightly administering the oath ** Secretary Clinton thanks her husband, former President Clinton, for "all kinds of experiences" February 3, 2009 * Iran launches satellite into space * U.S. Women's Badminton team to play Iran in Tehran February 4, 2009 * Iran denies visas to U.S. Women's Badminton team * President & Mrs. Obama hosting Congressional cocktail party February 5, 2009 * audio released of U.S. Airways flight that landed in Hudson River * Kentucky Amish help neighbors without electricity February 6, 2009 * Pat Robertson's legal organization sounds alarm against stimulus * Senator Gregg's pick for Commerce Secretary sparks fight over 2010 Census February 9, 2009 * KBR gets new contract for power plant, despite investigations into electrocution deaths * Representative Pete Hoekstra "twittered" during a Congressional visit to Iraq February 10, 2009 * Prisoners have Constitutional right to healthcare ** court orders California to cut prison population * Obamas plan to have regular cocktail parties at White House February 11, 2009 * Tennessee GOP House Speaker not a Republican anymore ** GOP Chair stripped him of his party membership * Virginia GOP chair twitters costs GOP control of state Senate February 12, 2009 * Congress negotiates a compromise on stimulus bill * NAACP celebrates their centennial 1909-2009 February 13, 2009 * Pakistan officials protest U.S. drone strikes ** Diane Feinstein said they were being flown out of Pakistan bases (using a Washington Post story from March, 2008) * a group of women in India protest religious group attacks ** they call themselves the Consortium of Pub-going, Loose and Forward Women ** they started a Facebook grouphttp://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=49641698651 ** they mock the extremists by wearing pink underwear ** they encourage people to mail giant pink women's underwear to the extremists groups February 16, 2009 * Fed Chair Ben Bernanke's childhood home sold after foreclosure ** purchased by banker in an auction, who will commemorate Bernanke * anti-obscenity crusader GOP Representative Cantor in the news for ... obscene song lyrics ** Cantor sends out web video using racy Aerosmith song February 17, 2009 * private jet outrage spreads to government agency ** DEA spent $123,000 on charter jet to fly chief to Columbia * "Sir" Robert Allen Stanford charged in alleged $8 billion fraud scheme February 18, 2009 * Japanese finance minister resigns after slurring during press conference * Anti-obscenity crusader rep cantor uses video with obscenities ** GOP told to remove video that uses Aerosmith song * high school basketball team shows good sportsmanship February 19, 2009 * Canadians celebrate President Obama's visit; protested President Bush's * Eisenhower Executive Office building has history of fires ** OMB director Peter Orszag used fireplace, triggering the smoke alarm February 20, 2009 * CA passes budget with tax hikes, spending cuts and borrowing ** conditional on changing the CA Constitution to have open primaries * Irish police solve mystery of worst "driver" Prawo Jazdy ** "Prawo Jazdy" are the Polish words for "driver's license," which is what officers were writing on tickets * dueling outlawed in Washington, D.C. by Congress on February 20, 1839 February 24, 2009 * Former President Bush's tour de voice speaking to "replenish coffers" * Secretary of Labor Hilda Solis confirmed over GOP opposition February 25, 2009 * Staffers blamed for fires on Capitol Hill * Navy tries to give secret ships away, no luck since 2006 February 26, 2009 * Bush Administration populated with corrupt officials ** former executive director of the CIA Kyle "Dusty" Foggo is sentenced to 3 years in prison * apparel giant Russell Athletic loses contract due to union busting February 27 - 28, 2009 * missed March March 1 - 8, 2009 * missed March 9, 2009 * Chinese Navy taunts U.S. Naval vessel ** U.S. Navy responds with high-pressure fire hose ** Chinese sailors respond by stripping to their skivvies * Rachel responds to Burston-Marsteller CEO Mark Penn ** Penn wrote a letter to B-M's employees criticizing TRMS's story regarding his company's relationship with former clients, such as Blackwater March 10, 2009 * Michelle Obama to visit Fort Bragg * Kim Jung Il wins North Korean "election" * China responds to Naval incident March 11, 2009 * 2009 World Baseball Classic biggest upset ever? ** Dominican Republic team lost to The Netherlands, 2-1 * former Detroit Mayor Kwame Kilpatrick's text messages released March 12, 2009 * FBI raids D.C. office in bribery scandal ** the director was not the target, but an aide was * US fighter jet shot down an Iranian-made drone over Iraq March 13, 2009 * Obama birth certificate fake controversy continues ** Florida congressman introduces bill requiring birth certificates for all political candidates * Jim Cramer v Jon Stewart video increases traffic for Comedy Central webtube ** Washington Post quietly ends publishing a "Business" section in its daily paper March 16, 2009 * Kim Jong Il announces that he has found the "perfect pizza" ** the first Italian restaurant opens in North Korea * HIV/AIDS rate in D.C. hits 3% March 17, 2009 * Leaders from religious right meet with with Obama White House * Ron Paul makes a cameo in the new Sasha Baron Cohen movie March 18, 2009 * many people are running for mayor of Sochi, Russia, which will host 2014 Winter Olympics * Another member of the Bush Administration, Felipe Sixto, has been sent to prison * Evan Bayh has formed a group of conservative Democrats March 19, 2009 * Two America reporters, Laura Ling and Euna Lee, are being detained in North Korea after they were discovered filming on border * North Korea news agency posts propaganda-filled press releases archives online ** available for viewing on: KCNA March 20, 2009 * Wall Street Journal editorial page publishes fact about EFCA finally admitting that it will not end secret ballot elections * an underwater volcano has been erupting off the coast of Tonga March 23, 2009 * Prosecutors in the Bernard Madoff case entered emails into the record submitted by people who were victims of his scam--without reading them ** one sounded like the Nigerian scam made famous a few years ago * IRS audited fewer millionaires in 2008 * world defeats U.S. in World Baseball Classic ** U.S. lost to Japan 9-4 in the semi finals March 24, 2009 * former Illinois governor Rod Blagojevich to host a radio show- for a day * No more on "War on Terror;" Obama introduces a new phrase- "overseas contingency operation" March 25, 2009 * French workers at 3M revolt, take over the factory and kidnap the manager * GOP senators questioning Obama nominee to be Ambassador to Iraq * former Illinois governor Rod Blagojevich appeared on the radio, he called it, ** "easier than being governor" March 26, 2009 * walls around Baghdad turn city into fortress * DEA surveillance planes to be sold for parts March 27, 2009 * evacuations begin in North Dakota as flooding worsens * "Freedom Tower" or "1 World Trade Center" March 30, 2009 * Two U.S. journalists to be indicted; North Korea charges "hostile acts" * Libyan leader Colonel Moammar Gadhafi called Arab king a "British product and American ally" and himself the "dean of the Arab rulers, the king of kings of Africa and the imam of Muslims."http://www.google.com/hostednews/ap/article/ALeqM5gkOw1wQ7N27XZafooiN6fDkklwBAD978CDP00 March 31, 2009 * French employees take boses for the third time this month ** first Sony, then 3M this time: Caterpillar * U.S. using unmanned drones in several missions around the world April April 1, 2009 * near-tie in Congressional seat vacated by Hillary Clinton's replacement in the Senate ** the Democrat Scott Murphy leads Republican Jim Tedisco * Attorney General requests that the judge throw out the conviction against Ted Stevens April 2, 2009 * 6 million barrels of oil are threatened by continued eruption of Mount Redoubt * Department of Homeland Security publishes a "Best of" Secretary Chertoff book April 3, 2009 * Iowa state supreme court rules gay marriage ban unconstitutional * Sarah Palin calls for Mark Begich to resign to make way for a do-over election between he and Ted Stevens ** Don Young wants Stevens to run for governor * court case prompts all 4 anonymous lethal injection team members to resign April 7, 2009 * Vermont legalizes same-sex marriage ** City council of the District of Columbia voted unanimously to recognize same-sex marriages performed in other states * people at the National Science Foundation used work computers and email accounts for porn during working hours April 8, 2009 * President Obama to host a seder at the White House on April 9, 2009 (second night) * Watergate apartment used in Nixon scandal put up for sale ** Apartment #310 April 9, 2009 * President Obama asks for $83.4-billion "supplemental" for war funding * Human Rights Campaign discovers "audition tapes" for anti-gay marriage commercial, "Gathering Storm" * 39-year-old amateur golfer competes in the Masters' tournament April 10, 2009 * Former President G.W. Bush planning reunion in Dallas * anti-marriage group National Organization for Marriage launched a new program "2 million for Marriage" ** and is using the acronym "2M4M" to promote it April 13, 2009 * President Obama eases restrictions on Cuba * The YouTube removes clips of The Rachel Maddow show showing prospective actors auditioning for National Organization for Marriage's anti-gay marriage commercial April 14, 2009 * Guantanamo Bay prisoner, Mohammad El Gharani, calls Arab television station to claim he was beaten with batons & teargassed ** phone call is first known from a prisoner held at Guantanamo Bay * Pirates attack another American-flagged container ship called the Liberty Sun ** the pirates used automatic weapons fire and rocket propelled grenades, but were unable to board ** a US Navy destroyer sent to protect it April 15, 2009 * Pirates vow revenge and target American ships ** French take 11 suspects into custody * GOP challenge Senator Gillibrand's ballot * Paraguay's President admits to fathering a child ** when he was a 47-year old Catholic bishop and the mother was 16 April 16, 2009 * Ronald Reagan statue headed to Statuary Hall * North Carolina Senator Burr responds to "The Rachel Maddow Show" report on his economy speech ** insider information ** blocking Duckworth confirmation ** lawnmower salesman April 17, 2009 * South Carolina 18-year old challenges GOP governor Sanford; wants to take it to the state's Supreme Court * back on February 16, 2009 Minnesota Amy Klobuchar predicted that the Coleman-Franken race would be decided: :"by the time the ice melts on Lake Minnetonkahttp://minnesotaindependent.com/26607/klobuchar-pawlenty-maddow-prince" The Minnesota Independent reports: :"42 minutes after the judges made their decision public, came the official declaration of ice-out on Lake Minnetonka." April 20, 2009 * delegates from 30 European Union nations walk out as Iran's president speaks at UN conference * Yankees play to empty seats ticket sales weak in recession ** tickets cost between $500 and $2,500 April 21, 2009 * Al Qaeda No. 2 releases tape warns U.S. against negotiations with Iran * Oklahoma's James Inhofe is filibustering a judicial nominee April 22, 2009 * a May, 2005 torture memo written by Stephen Bradbury attributes support for sleep deprivation to the author of a book, who then refutes the claim and decries the twisting of his research * Detroit Lions give their logo a makeover April 23, 2009 * FAA to release "bird strike" records; Treasury Secretary favors transparency * Reclusive Chinese Navy puts nuclear submarines on display * President of Paraguay caught up in scandal fathered child while Catholic Bishop ** two more women came forward to make similar claims April 24, 2009 * torture memo stars still employed in federal government * Obama set to announce plans for Uyghur Chinese in Gitmo * NASA employs artists in residence April 27, 2009 * Passenger jet and two fighter jets used in photo op alarm New York residents ** Director of White House Military Office Louis Caldera apologizes * hijacked helicopter used in prison break; authorities hunting for 3 escapees ** cultists free their leader (and two others) from prison on island of Reunion in Indian Ocean * Flaming Lips anger some Oklahoma GOP lawmakers ** Official state song ("Do You Realize") in jeopardy April 28, 2009 * water main breaks in Baltimore; downtown area is flooded * Venezuelan President gives New Jersey island for Earth Day ** Citco used Petty's Island CORRECTIONS * Wall Street Journal given cited source for a torture memo sdtory; The Recorder was the actual source * Long War Journal provided a map of Taliban in Pakistan; incorrectly called the Long Wars Journal (the name is singular not plural) April 30, 2009 * Dutch holiday celebration canceled after car attack on Royal family * AIG's new AIU division plans to rebrand with yet another new name * Iraq and Afghanistan Veterans of America launches new PSAs ** Community of Veterans.org ** Support Your Vet.org May May 1, 2009 * Sir Alan Stanford accused of fraud attempts to prove sincerity to Feds * Safety issues at nuclear reactor ** aging infrastructure cracks; 100,000 gallons of water has been spilled * millions donated anonymously to universities with female presidents ** latest benefactor: University of Alaska, Anchorage May 4, 2009 * Obama Administration may restart Gitmo tribunals * surprise winner at Kentucky Derby co-owned by Ted Steven's son May 5, 2009 * Yemen cracks down on protests; targets newspapers and journalists * Anti-Obama "birthers" still active infighting threatens to split group * voters in biggest dry town in Texas, Lubbock, to decide future of alcohol sales May 6, 2009 * Pentagon plans to convert 11,000 private contractors into government jobs ** hire 9,000 new people for oversight * Lieutenant Dan Choi comes out and is now being kicked out of the U.S. Army May 7, 2009 * Obama releases budget details; wars to be included for the first time * Gen. Powell criticizes Limbaugh; Limbaugh responds: "become a democrat" May 8, 2009 * unemployment hits 8.9%; numbers better than expected * Interior Department cleaning up its image; opening Statue of Liberty to the public * May 7th is National Train Day; celebrations held nationwide May 11, 2009 * Iran frees Roxana Seberi; two reporters still held in North Korea * Hartmarx, the company famous for making Obama's suits, faces bankruptcy, layoffs ** Hartmarx's bank, Wells Fargo, is considering liquidating it May 12, 2009 * GOP leader Rush Limbaugh says President Obama objective is "forced reparations" * no new funding for nuculer warheads * Miss California won't lose title over anti-gay marriage statement May 13, 2009 * Uruguay allows gays to serve in the military * researchers study fly that turns fire ants into "zombies" May 14, 2009 * former U.S. Congresswoman Musgrave (R-CO) reappears after losing 2008 election ** has yet to formally concede * Greece banned Google Street View; Japan demands new images be taken following privacy complaints May 15, 2009 * Senator Byron Dorgan says credit cards are marketing cards to kids * filly is favored to win Preakness, uncovering racing controversy involving Alaska Senator Ted Stevens May 18, 2009 * Passengers of US Airways Flight 1549, that landed in the Hudson River, receive luggage; some items missing * statue of President Garfield vandalized; just one of several in the past week May 19, 2009 * Blackwater under fire for actions in Iraq and now in Afghanistan ** Pentagon says they were not authorized to carry weapons at time of shooting * Pol Pot items up for sale as Khmer Rouge trials continue * Reality show casts wife of former Illinois governor Blogojevich May 20, 2009 * Pentagon confirms no plans for ending "Don't Ask, Don't Tell, Don't Pursue" ** Air America's Ana Marie Cox asks Robert Gibbs about it at Daily Press Briefing * International Swimming Federation bans use of 100 types of high tech swimsuits May 22, 2009 * Airman sees, reports fuel leak on commercial flight * House Energy & Commerce Committee hires speed reader Douglas Wilder to read climate change bill May 26, 2009 * Nationwide protests follow the CA State Supreme Court ruling upholding the ban on marriage equality, Proposition 8 * North Korea conducts nuclear test and fires short range missiles * Canada's Governor General Michaëlle Jean eats raw seal heart in support of huntershttp://gawker.com/5269798/meet-michaelle-jean-the-sarah-palin-of-canada May 27, 2009 * Former foes, David Boies and Ted Olsen, unite to fight California's gay marriage ban May 28, 2009 * Obama asks Congress for nearly $1-B to build giant embassy in Pakistan * Liberty University President responds to media coverage after kicking out Dem. Club May 29, 2009 * The Greatest President Ever delivers speech in Michigan, mostly doesn't criticize Obama * Russian submarine mistakenly bombs farming village, no one was injured * controversy at French Open regarding loud player whose screams offend others June June 1, 2009 * Kim Jong Il names his youngest son Kim Jong-un as his successor * Families of journalists held in North Korea speak out on the media June 2, 2009 * suspect in killing of soldier at recruiting center pleads guilty, 16 count of terrorism * an aide to Tom Tancredo pleads guilty to hate crime June 3, 2009 * Government printing office posts detail on hundreds nuclear sites online ** the information was considered as highly confidential, but not classified * fifth suicide at Guantanamo ** Uighur protests continue * Obama arrives in Saudi Arabia, heads to Egypt for major speech June 4, 2009 * Al Qaeda responds to Obama's trip to Middle East * Minnesota governor Tim Pawlenty retires ** may still be a GOP presidential hopeful for 2012 June 5, 2009 * no word from North Korea one day after government said 2 U.S. journalists were to go on trial * British PM, Gordon Brown, caught up in scandal, forced to shuffle cabinet June 8, 2009 * Brazil Air Force divers recover 24 bodies from Air France Flight 447 crash site * Former State Department Official (and wife) charged with espionage, pleads not guilty * Iranian President running for re-election accuses opponent's wife of corruption June 9, 2009 * Senators Lieberman and Graham (R-SC) threaten to shut down Senate if torture pictures are not suppressed * NY-NJ tunnel project receives $130-M in stimulus funds and a green light June 10, 2009 * U.S troops may be forced out of Iraq ahead of Obama's schedule * DHS suspends rule deporting (heterosexual) widows and widowers June 11, 2009 * Al Qaeda in Afghanistan is broke, declaring that they are lacking in funds in "jihadi arena" * GOP introduces energy bill and proposes building 100 more nuclear reactors June 12, 2009 * Congressman compares smoking tobacco with smoking lettuce ** House passes tobacco regulation bill, which may cut under-age smoking 11% * Obama Administration officials refusing to cross firefighter's picket line; will miss Mayor's conference * video from inside Blue Angels cockpit planes fly near speed of sound June 15, 2009 * Jose Padilla sues John Yoo, claiming he was tortured ** The Department of Justice is defending Yoo * American member of Al Qaeda admits his grandfather is Jewish June 17, 2009 * Obama announces regulatory reforms ** Consumer Financial Protection Agency ** Federal Services Oversight Council ** Office of Thrift Supervision will be dissolved *** critics describe them as "fall(ing) short" * Senator Ensign admits affair, will not resign from Senate ** called for President Clinton to resign during the Lewinsky scandal June 18, 2009 * North Korea in desperate need of cash accused of international crimes ** including insurance fraud and counterfeiting money * Democrats end losing streak at annual Congressional baseball game, winning 15-10 ** the losing streak ends at 8 loses June 22, 2009 * North Korea tests nuclear weapon ** UN responds with sanctions on weapons trade * Congressman proposes special protective plexiglass barrier for House chamber June 23, 2009 * 9 dead, more than 70 injured in Washington, D.C. train collision * Senator John Ensign returns to Senate after admitting he had an affair ** received applause at GOP luncheon June 29, 2009 * American forces withdraw from Baghdad and other Iraqi cities one day ahead of schedule * President of Honduras kicked out of country by military coup * New York Times and Wikip*dia censor news of reporter's kidnapping June 30, 2009 * UN Demands Honduras reinstate ousted president * Hawaii paper rejects ad seeking information on Obama's birth certificate, offers "reward" * Rhode Island voters may remove "Providence Plantations" from name July July 6, 2009 * Washington Post healthcare industry spending $1.4-M/day on lobbying * China cracks down on Uigher protest, at least 156 are killed more than 800 injured * Saddam Hussein's gun may get a new home at Bush Library July 8, 2009 * U.S. and North Korean government websites hit by hackers; officials say no data was stolen ** both sides suspect the other of the denial of service attacks * Al Qaeda in Iraq releases a message from "Abu Omar al-Baghdadi" July 9, 2009 * Illinois Senator Roland Burris is expected to announce that he will not seek full term and will step down in 2010 * North Korea to stage Arirang Games with 100,000 gymnasts and dancers July 10, 2009 * Obama arrives in Accra, Ghana; scheduled to speak to Ghana's parliament tomorrow * Islamist rebels in Somalia behead 7 people accusing them of violating Sharia Law July 14, 2009 * 600 pages of documents reveal extent of South Carolina Governor Mark Sanford's absence * Soccer returns to Iraq; Baghdad hosts first home game in seven years * Iraq's National Baseball team has no money for uniforms or gear July 15, 2009 * review of Iraq's National Baseball team ** viewers responded with offers of help July 21, 2009 * hundreds continue to protest election results in Iran; signs of turmoil in regime * Watergate Hotel went up for auction; has received no bids * mystery of "blob" floating off Alaskan coast solved; it's algae July 22, 2009 * Senator Thune (R-SD) introduces amendment to allow concealed weapons across state lines * Turkmenistan's new president celebrated the opening of a new hospital by cutting a tumor out of the first patient July 23, 2009 * Mitch McConnell, the Senate Minority Leader, says Ensign should be a spokesman for himself ** Ensign's chief of staff and communications director quit * Congressmen clam up refuse to answer questions about C Street * North Korea mocks Sec Clinton at Asia Conference July 24, 2009 * Ousted Honduran president Manuel Zelaya has not been home since he was ousted in June tries to walk across Honduran-Nicaraguan border * minimum wage increased today from $13,624 (in 2008) to $15,080 July 27, 2009 * Pentagon report faults KBR in death of Staff Sgt. Ryan Maseth (as well as at least half the 18 other electrocutions of U.S. military personnel) in Iraq ** also Army failed to "set standards" for contractors such as KBR * Sarah Palin quits her term as governor of Alaska ** asks media to stay away from new governor's children * President Obama extended invitations for a beer at the White House to Henry Louis Gates, Jr. and the cop who falsely arrested him ** Obama will be having a Bud; Crowley will be drinking Blue Moon and Gates prefers Red Stripe or Becks July 28, 2009 * SecDef Gates is in Iraq to meet with Commanders ** U.S. troops to withdraw by the end of 2011 * Castro angered by US billboard denouncing human rights abuses ** Obama Administration quietly shut the billboard off last month * US swimmer Michael Phelps loses first major race (since 2005) wearing outdated swimsuit technology July 29, 2009 * Louisiana Senator David Vitter running for re-election despite involvement in DC Madame scandal ** the car owned by the political adviser for Stormy Daniels (an opponent running against Vitter and former porn starlet) was burned by an incendiary device * Coalition troops find new Taliban rule book with the remains of dead fighters in Afghanistan August August 3, 2009 * the New G.I. Bill goes into effect expanding educational benefits for veterans ** IAVA has created a webtube to help: New GI Bill.org * Arizona Senator John McCain says a lack of Latino voters puts the GOP in a "very, very deep hole" ** then he states on the floor of the Senate that he is "unable to support Judge Sotomayor" for the Supreme Court *** he has never voted against a Supreme Court nominee before; Sotomayor would be his first no vote